One Day Like This
by TheCaneOfBates
Summary: A one off story spanning just one day in the life of Bates and Anna, in their work at servants at Downton Abbey. Based during series 4, even though it hasn't started yet.


**A/N- Some of you may have noticed I deleted 'Come Sing With Me.' This is because it just wasn't working for me. I tried to plan the story in full, and just couldn't. So I abandoned it.I am am still working on some new modern fiction ideas, that is where my heart lies, but I just wanted to share this piece with you. **

**I wrote this ages ago. It's basically a day in the life of Anna and John, the married servants, a one off. It alludes to smut although there is none. The thing I am most looking forward to in series 4 is their interactions at work. Although they will be nothing like what is written below, a girl can dream eh? I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer:** Downton Abbey belongs to Julian Fellowes/ Carnival/ ITV

* * *

John hated this time of day. Entering the courtyard, the early morning song of the birds the backdrop, he clung on to the hand that was wrapped around his, savouring every moment until the inevitable happened and he would have to loosen his grip and let it go. The courtyard was quiet, the only time it would be until the fall of night. They stopped walking, neither quite ready to let the other go yet. The night they had just shared, inhabited, passionate, without limits. It was like another world. And now here they were, back to the daily grind that was life as a servant.

'Come on,' she said softly, rubbing his forearm through his coat with her gloved hand. 'Home time comes around again every day.'

John looked down at her, her face shining with a smile so beautiful John wondered if she were real. But she was. Very real. And his wife. A fact he thanked whatever power had bestowed this treasure on him every day. His beautiful, perfect wife. His Anna.

And then there it was. That loss of contact that broke his heart a little every time it happened, his heart only to be mended when he felt her touch once again.

'I wonder if they have any breakfast left, I'm famished.'

'You had four pieces of toast at home,' John remarked as he watched her climb the step to the back door.

'It's lucky I work hard enough to burn it off then, isn't it?' she replied, looking back over her shoulder with a smirk. What John would give to be able to kiss that smirk away from her face.

'Very true, you do work awfully hard for Lady Mary.'

'Who says I meant _that_ kind of work.' She turned her body fully to face him, and stole a kiss before preceding into the building.

Raising his hand to his lips, gently touching where her lips had just been, he wondered if the rush that travelled through his body every time she kissed him would ever fade away. Following in the direction his wife had just travelled, he shut the door behind him. John was instantly hit with a wall of noise, the kitchen staff busy preparing breakfast for the family, Thomas reading from the paper as he usually did. Then Anna greeting everybody. Her voice was like music, a song he hoped would never end.

'Where's Mr Bates?' was the next thing John heard as he moved down the corridor, sliding his coat off his shoulders as he walked and removing his hat. 'Decided to give us all some peace and have the day off has he?'

'Sorry to disappoint you Thomas,' John stepped into the servants hall, his hat and coat now hung up on their usual hooks.

'Good morning, Mr Bates,' Mr Carson stood as Anna sat on the opposite side of the table, quickly buttering some toast as she settled to listen about the latest gossip from Jimmy and a chattering Daisy.

'Mr Carson,' John answered with a nod, his eyes focussed on Anna as she took a bite from her toast. 'Has His Lordship rung yet?'

'Not yet,' Thomas took on the mantle of replying for the Butler before taking a long drag on his cigarette. 'But don't worry, if he did there are plenty here who could do your job, Mr Bates.'

'Then why did his Lordship specifically ask for Mr Bates to resume his position when he came home?'

Anna's words caused a ripple of silence to spread throughout the servants hall. All eyes were on Thomas. Except for John's. He only had eyes for his wife. Smiling gently, he moved around to where she was sitting and filled the vacant chair beside her. John looked up at Thomas, a smile on his face as the conversation began to flow once more. Thomas left the room, the sound of his chair being pushed along the floor echoing throughout the hall. Turning his attentions to his wife , John couldn't resist slyly placing his hand on Anna's knee. Anna immediately searched for his gaze. John didn't reciprocate, instead choosing to pretend to be interested in a conversation between Jimmy and Ivy. Almost as soon as he had sat down, His Lordship began to ring his bell.

'No rest for the wicked.' John whispered so only Anna could hear him. 'Do you have any mending to do this morning?'

'I might have,' Anna replied, glancing sideways.

'Maybe I'll see you in here just before lunch then? He raised his eyebrows as he voiced his suggestion before standing up.

'Maybe you will.'

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stair case, John stopped and listened as the sound of voices flowed from the servants hall. He could hear Anna, but his overbearing emotion was that of disappointment that she wasn't alone. The unmistakable sound of Mrs Patmore filled his ears, causing him to sigh a little. He wasn't a selfish man, but there was something about Anna that made him want her undivided attention whenever he could gain it. Moving towards the doorway, John decided to remain unseen as Anna came into his view. She was busy sewing whilst chatting intently, stopping to smile occasionally as she and Mrs Patmore discussed one of Daisy's latest misadventures.

At least that's what he thought was the topic of their conversation.

John was finding the way Anna's hands were working completely mesmerising. He closed his eyes, his thoughts diverting to the nights he had shared with his wife. How her hands had caused him so much pleasure, the ways in which she had touched him. Visions of her grappling with the bed sheets as his name escaped her lips over and over again replayed through his mind.

Mrs Patmore finally stood up, thankfully leaving the servants hall through the door he wasn't standing outside. Making sure she was back in the kitchen, John turned his attentions back to Anna, who was now standing at the desk underneath the bells which the family rang when they required assistance. As she wrote something down, John sensed his opportunity. Walking into the room with all the grace a man of his size could muster, he gently placed his cane on the back of a chair before moving so he was directly behind Anna. He made a quick glance out into the corridor to ensure that anyone else's arrival wasn't imminent. Anna still hadn't noticed him as he placed a hand either side of her on the desk. She started a little at his movements, but before she had a chance to comprehend what he was doing, John began to speak.

'I've just been watching you.' His voice was low, barely a whisper. His lips were close to Anna's ear as he spoke. 'The way your hands were working was driving me crazy. What is this hold you have over me? Every time I see you whilst we are here, all I can think about is what we get up to in that little cottage of ours. I count the hours till we can return, till we can be alone...'

'John, stop,' Anna gasped, leaning back into him, her eyes closed.

'If I knew the others wouldn't be joining us here in a few moments, I would be kissing you now, holding you close to me...'

'Daisy! Can you please find Ivy, tell her to put Jimmy down and get back in here and do her job?'

John jumped back at the sound of the cook's booming voice echoing down the corridor. Moving away from Anna, she turned to meet his eyes as the sound of Daisy's footsteps running up the servants stairwell shattered their moment of solitude. In the next instance, people began to fill the hall. John looked back over his shoulder as the younger servants laughed with each other, clearly annoyed his time with Anna had been interrupted. With a knowing look, Anna moved passed John, gently squeezing his fingers as she did so.

Following his wife, like a lovesick puppy, John sat beside Anna at the table. Still feeling the impact of their interaction just before, he longed to just take her in his arms and kiss her senseless. He knew that would be the worst idea he had ever had, because he and Anna both knew where it would lead. Anna sensed his disappointment that they had been interrupted, gently placing her hand upon his knee beneath the table as one of the maids asked about a visitor to the abbey. Lord Gillingham had visited on numerous occasions over the past few months. Lady Mary seemed keen on him, and their friendship had been much the subject of downstairs gossip.

'He's awfully handsome, isn't he?' Helen, one of the younger maids cooed, referring to Lord Gillingham. Thomas rolled his eyes as Ivy placed down a serving plate filled to the brim with potatoes in front of him. 'Just like a movie star.'

'A movie star?' Thomas exclaimed, serving himself some potatoes. Daisy soon appeared with a pot of stew.

'Who is a movie star?' Daisy asked as she began to serve Mr Carson who was deep in conversation with Mrs Hughes, oblivious to the conversation unfolding in their company. 'Is a movie star coming to Downton?'

'No Daisy,' Anna replied kindly before Thomas had the chance to berate the kitchen assistant. 'Helen was simply remarking how Lord Gillingham looked like a movie star.'

'Please, can we refrain from talking so freely about a guest to this house?' Mr Carson's voice rumbled around the servants hall, silence instantly falling.

'I just think it's dead romantic,' Helen said softly once more, safe as Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes resumed their conversation.

'Romantic, he's only after one thing,' Thomas muttered under his breath.

'What thing?' Helen asked as John and Anna shared a glance, John smirking slyly at his wife. The conversation had garnered Mr Carson's attention once more.

'Would you please not speak in such a manner please, Mr Barrow? Or you will find yourself severely reprimanded.'

* * *

Anna treaded the corridor before reaching the back door. She hoped she would find him here, she had looked everywhere else. There were small pockets in the day, interludes where Anna found herself unable to carry on until she had seen him, breathed in his scent, seen him smile. Since he had been released from prison, those months without him made it important to her to feed these little indulgencies. They had spent too much time apart, even the rest of their lives wouldn't be enough time to make up for those dark months. However, Anna intended to make the most of every moment they could spend together.

Opening the door, a cool blast of air from outside sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't been expecting it to be that cold, especially considering when walking to Downton earlier in the day it had been reasonably pleasant. Looking to her right, she smiled as he came into view. He had removed his jacket, his shirt clinging to his broad shoulders as he worked at polishing a pair of Lord Grantham's boots. She had to catch her breath. Despite their connection going deeper than physical attraction, that didn't stop Anna from admiring his form once in a while. She would never get enough of the feel of his back muscles contorting beneath her fingertips. She loved to watch as he stretched out his long legs after moments of late night exertion. Then there was his hands. So big, masculine. The way they made her feel things she never thought were possible.

Then she was caught. John turned to look over his shoulder, the lock of hair that usually fell out of place above his right eye doing just that. He smiled warmly, moving up on the bench he was sitting on an indication for Anna to join him.

'Mrs Bates, are you going to continue staring at me or are you going to come and sit with me?' Anna let out a small chuckle before joining him on the bench. John didn't remove his attention from the task at hand, even as curiosity got the better of him. 'Is there a reason you were just watching me?'

'You're my husband, I'm allowed to watch you aren't I?' John looked at her, raising his eyebrow, a playful smile spreading across his lips. 'Aren't I?'

'Yes,' he replied, a sceptical lilt to his tone as he looked at the boot in his hand once more. 'Is there a reason you found me?'

'Does there need to be?'

'No,' he replied, the scepticism still evident in his voice.

She stretched her legs out in front her, her feet shuffling along the floor. John averted his gaze from the boots he was polishing to take in the sight of Anna's outstretched limbs in front of him, before she bent her knees once more.

'I missed you,' Anna said in a voice barely above a whisper. 'And I've had enough of missing you in the past so I want to take every opportunity I can to be in your company. Is that terribly pathetic?'

John shook his head, his face beaming as he met her eyes with his own. 'No, not at all. I was missing you as well.'

'What do you think about?'

'I'm sorry?'

'When you are going about your daily tasks. What do you think about?'

Clearing his throat, John placed the boots and the equipment he was using on the surface behind them, knowing he wasn't going to get any work done with this beautiful woman he called his wife sitting beside him.

'Do I really have to answer that? I think about you. Our life together. The future.'

'The hotel?'

Finding her gaze, John took hold of Anna's hand and squeezed it gently. 'Yes. Do you think about it aswell?'

'Often,' Anna revealed. 'Especially since you've been home. If we had our own hotel, we could work together. All day, every day. I hate being apart from you.'

'Anna, Lady Mary has been ringing for you for the past few minutes.'

Both turned to see Mrs Hughes standing at the door, hands on her hips. She had been understanding of Anna and John's situation, albeit for the amount of time they had been forced apart unfairly. As the housekeeper disappeared back inside, John let go of Anna's hand as she stood up.

'Missing you already,' he whispered, following his statement with a wink. Anna smiled in response before reluctantly walking away.

* * *

Lord Grantham looked into the mirror as Bates brushed down his coat. His valet was deep in thought, having barely said a word since he had arrived. Deciding to press his servant on the matter, he cleared his throat, usually an indication to Bates that His Lordship was about to say something.

'You've seem pre occupied this evening Bates. Everything alright?'

'Of course, My Lord.' John smiled as Lord Grantham looked at his reflection in the mirror. 'Just thinking, that's all.'

'Blimey, that's dangerous,' Lord Grantham replied with a chuckle as they both turned away from the mirror. 'To be honest, I've been doing a lot of thinking myself recently. With all that's happened in the space of the past couple of years.'

'My Lord,' John said leadingly, moving to the clothes His Lordship had just discarded.

'Well, with losing Sybil, then Matthew. Both of them leaving young infants behind.' He stopped talking, looking up and meeting John's attentive gaze. 'Life's precious, and all too short.'

'Indeed, My Lord.'

Expecting the conversation to stop there, John was surprised as His Lordship continued to speak.

'What about you, Bates?'

'Whatever do you mean, My Lord?'

'What are your plans?' He was sitting on the edge of the bed now, John finding the situation slightly awkward. 'Do you see yourself dressing me for the rest of your life?'

'I don't know My Lord. I take a lot of pride in my job.' John was thoroughly confused, furrowing his brow as he hung Lord Grantham's tweed coat in the wardrobe. 'Forgive me for being terribly forward, My Lord, but are you thinking of replacing...'

'God no, Bates.' Lord Grantham was laughing, clasping his hands together. 'My dear fellow, we are comfortable together, a better valet than you would be impossible to find.'

'Thank you, My Lord,' John replied with a nod of acknowledgement.

'I have just been pondering recently, about the life that was bestowed upon me. Why I was born into all this grandeur. And, why all the formality? When you see two young people like Sybil and Matthew snatched away, you realise none of it matters. Why can't we have a conversation, just Robert and John, former comrades, rather than a Lord and his valet?'

John shrugged as he went about his tasks. 'That's just the way it is, I suppose My Lord. You are entitled to the formality and grandeur. It's your birthright.'

'Perhaps,' Lord Grantham let out a long sigh. Silence fell then, John still finishing up as Lord Grantham sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead. John chanced a glance over his shoulder, puzzled as to why His Lordship wasn't actually leaving for dinner yet. 'I just don't want you to feel you have to stay here out of any loyalty to me, Bates. You have your life to lead, a wonderful wife to share it with. You must have some aspirations.'

'Yes my Lord, but I don't feel that way at all. I consider myself very lucky. After all that has happened to me, the mistakes I had made, I never thought I'd reach this point. A steady, respectable job and a perfect wife I don't deserve. I'm hardly in a position to get ideas above my station.'

'Come now, Bates. Don't put yourself down. Do you and Anna not have any plans for the future?'

John stopped for a moment, a smirk upon his lips as he remembered the dream he and Anna shared, that of owning their own hotel.

'We do, but none that won't wait a while longer. We are both happy here for the time being. So long as his Lordship is happy with my work...'

'You needn't worry on that account, Bates,' Lord Grantham replied, standing up and straightening out his coat tails. 'I'll go down for dinner now. See you later, Bates.'

* * *

With His Lordship ready for bed, John made his way down to the servants hall. He was met with the sound of laughter, and then the instantly recognizable sound of Anna's voice. Reaching the doorway, he saw Anna, Alfred, Daisy and Jimmy in the middle of some card game. Anna was facing him, her face lit up with a smile, the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

'Mr Bates, shall we deal you in?' Alfred asked as he noticed John loitering by the entrance to the hall.

'No, thank you,' John raised his hand, meeting Anna's gaze with his own. 'If Anna would like to continue, I'll just read my book.'

'We won't be long,' Anna replied, watching him as he slipped onto the chair beside her. Offering her a warm smile, John pulled his book from his pocket and began to read as the friendly banter began to fire up once again.

'I think you all cheat,' Daisy moaned as she lost yet another hand.

'Just keep telling yourself that,' Jimmy answered, leaning back in his chair as he studied his cards.

Helen, the young maid then entered the hall, slumping herself down in a chair opposite Alfred. She looked deep in thought, obviously waiting for someone to ask her what those thoughts were which occupied her mind.

'Penny for 'em.'

'What?' Helen replied in mock surprise as Daisy questioned her.

'You. What are you thinking about?'

'Oh, it's just what Thomas was saying earlier.' Helen began eagerly, all eyes now focussed on her. Even John had looked up from his book. 'About Lord Gillingham being after only one thing. What did he mean?'

Amused looks were exchanged between the servants present, before Jimmy offered some words of advice.

'He means the sort of thing that goes on between a man and woman. If done right, when they're married.'

'Well, Anna and Mr Bates, you're married. What does he mean?'

Stifled laughter was heard then as John turned a shade of crimson. Anna's reaction was the opposite of her husbands embarrassment, finding the whole situation highly hilarious.

'You'll find out in good time, Helen,' Anna replied, standing up, walking past John and patting the young maid on the shoulder. 'Come on, Mr Bates. Let's go home shall we?'

* * *

Once in the cool night air of the courtyard, John found it within himself to join Anna in her laughter. Taking hold of her hand, he pulled Anna back towards him, the long day finally over with and the both of them able to touch each other freely once more.

'When I was a housemaid, was I ever that naive?' Anna wondered through her chuckling. She placed her hands on John chest before looking deep in his eyes. 'If I was, I am definitely not so anymore.'

'You certainly aren't,' John raised an eyebrow before pressing a chaste kiss against Anna's lips.

He lead her away then, through the courtyard and out of the grounds, no words shared as they both processed their own individual thoughts. Once on the lane that lead to their cottage, it was Anna who broke the silence.

'It's funny how life has changed, isn't it?'

'Not you as well,' John exclaimed, memories of his conversation with Lord Grantham earlier in the evening flooding through his mind. 'Lord Grantham engaged me in a deep and meaningful discussion earlier. About how life is short and precious.'

'Well he's right.'

'I suppose.'

'Can I carry on now please?' Anna asked in mock annoyance. John nodded. 'Well, this time a few years ago we would both be heading off to separate parts of the servants quarters. Now, we are walking home to our cottage. To our bedroom, where we sleep side by side.'

'It's a notion that shall never fail to fill my soul with joy.' John's voice bordered on jubilant, the fact that he was able to share his nights with the one person who filled them with so much song thrilling him without measure.

'I remember heading off to bed, on my own,' Anna continued, John hanging on her every word. 'Usually, having just said goodnight to you in the courtyard. How I longed for you to come to my room, or the other way around.'

'I used to wish that too.'

'All I ever wanted was to fall asleep in your arms, to go to sleep knowing you were by my side and waking up and knowing you were still there. I hated leaving you.'

As their cottage came into view, John stopped walking, Anna doing the same. Placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her tightly to him, his gaze burning into hers.

'I hated it too. But we are together now. For good. And whether it be here at Downton, or owning that hotel together, so long as you are by my side I will have all that I need. I love you.'

'I love you too, Mr Bates.'

John lead Anna towards the cottage then, anticipation already flowing within him as to what this shared evening together would bring. They had been apart for most of it, but it was still the perfect day. It was another day married to the most wonderful woman John had ever had the pleasure of encountering. One thing was certain, if every day was as good as this day he had shared with his wife, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
